the night creatures
by Leopard Gecco
Summary: a story based on the set up of twilight. if good it could be a better twilight. if bad it could be like the movie Vampires Suck :  please review


Vampire

Dean screamed when the alarm clock beeped. She shoved it off the nightstand and sat upward. She looked around the dark room. Dean then looked at the calendar. November Third, exam day.

Dean groaned and began to fake a cough. Her mother came in. Her eyes red, her hair blond, and her face as pale as ever. "Diana, I won't have this. You get yourself out of bed now. It is a perfectly cloudy day. Warm and sunny but not enough to burn your eyes. You don't need to wear a jacket today. This exam is… a good thing. It will get you a good reputation in twelfth grade. And you might even be able to get into University of Vampires," her mother said.

"Don't call me Diana! My name is Dean."

"Whatever."

Dean watched her mother leave the room and then looked around once more. Pictures of Lila, Cassie, and her covered the room. Their red eyes showed brightly. In fact, it was the only bright thing in the room.

Dean threw the grey comforter off of her and got up. Her pajamas were covered in dark blue skulls with black bows on the corners of their heads. She dropped the bottoms on the floor and left the blue short-sleeve shirt on. Dean pulled on her ripped Levi skinny-jeans on and pulled a black vest on over her dark blue shirt. Dean grabbed her black backpack, with the different colored voodoo dolls hanging from the zippers, from the floor and tossed it down the stairs. There was a crash and Dean heard pencils rolling down the stairs; step, by step, by step.

From downstairs her mother yelled, "Diana, pick all that up now!"

"Dean!"

"Whatever! Oh, and the record company called. Said they're buyin' that taco store so they can expand."

"They can't go buyin' themselves the Taco Plaza. That is where I work."

"Hun you can find a new job. Besides, they ain't gonna expand 'til next month. They thought they would just let all the staff know now. And I know you work there!"

"No mom, I am the _manager_ at that smelly dump_. _That's _my_ job!"

"I know!"

"No you don't!"

"Pick all that up now!"

Dean slid down the railing and jumped off at the end. She turned back to the bottom step and picked the pencils up.

"Hurry up in that shower Tucker," her mother yelled.

"No! I should be able to take my time!" he said from the upstairs railing. "T.J. Vander! Don't you back talk with me!" her mother yelled.

T.J appeared at the bottom of the stairs shirtless with baggy jeans on. Dean was sitting at the counter with a piece of toast in front of her, taking small pieces and sliding them into her mouth. "Put a shirt on T.J." Dean said, throwing an apple at his chest. "I have one right here," he said pulling a shirt out of his back pocket. The shirt was small and when the fourteen year-old boy put it on, Dean said, "You are so stupid T.J. That is my shirt from when I was like fourteen. Can you not see the flower sitting right in the middle?" T.J. pulled the shirt off and went back up the stairs to get a new one.

"I've got to go Mom. Oh, and this Twilight book tells so many lies. We do too eat food." Dean got her things together and threw the large book in the trash. She clicked the key to her black BMW and got into the driver's seat.

CHAPTER TWO

Dean stopped the BMW in front of Lila's old southern home. It was dark. Vampire dark. Dean honked the horn twice and saw Lila opening the screen door. Lila was being folowed by her werewolf brother who was showing his long sharp teeth to her.

"Oh please Trent. Like you could stand a chance against me," Lila boasted. "Oh yeah then let's go you me? You scared now sweetcheeks!" Her little brother said. Lila went straight to it, as Dean knew she would, and punched Trent right in the nose. Trent went right to holding it and asked, "Man, what was that for?" "Don't call me sweetcheeks ever again!" Lila threatened.

Dean honked again and Lila turned and held up a finger. Then, Lila took her finger and wiped some blood off the scratch under his nose and sucked it off her finger. Dean honked again and Lila skipped down the seps and to the car.

"Why you so mean to him?"

"He tested me."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did!"

"What'd you do to make that boy so angry?"

"I... I took his homework and fed it to my bat."

"That's cruel."

"He tested me!"

"How?"

"He took my bat and fed her brussel sprouts."

"Fine. I give up."

"I want a latte."

"Fine."

Dean turned the music on and let her fangs sink out of her gums. Lila's phone rang and she answered it.

"Yeah... Okay...but...ya'll can't though...Okay...can ya'll talk about this when i get home...I have to work today...Bye."

Lila leaned her head against the door and started to cry. "What's wrong Lila?" Dean asked turning the corner. "I knew it was coming. I knew it," she said wiping her tears. "What?" Dean asked again. "The divorce. They're gettin' a divorce. i heard them talkin' 'bout it when i was going to my room. I knew it was coming. I shouldn't be surprised. In fact, I'm ain't. I'm fine. Are we at Cassie's yet?" said Lila. Lila's mother was a werewolf and her father was a vampire. They weren't a good match at the start but they loved each other and that was that. But it also placed problems in Lila's relationship life and problems with her brother. Lila didn't know how real love worked. She had a boyfriend though. He was a halfblood. Lila was in pure love with him but they fought a lot. Harry, her, understood though, and Lila always said sorry.

"I'm so sorry Lila," Dean said pulling into Cassie's driveway. "Let's just drop it and go get lattes," Lila ordered. Dean honked the horn of the BMW and watched the beautiful southern-bell come out of her dark house with her black hair bouncing around. 'To bad she's a vampire,' thought Dean. "Hey swiss miss!" Lila shouted from the passenger window. "Just because I'm black, don't mean i like bein' called swiss miss," Cassie said to Lila while getting in the back seat. "How ya'll doin'?" Cassie asked. Dean's phone beeped and Lila said, "I bet that's James." Dean's cheecks turned red and she said, "No it's not!" Then she turned the corner and drove to starbucks.

CHAPTER THREE

"1 latte, 1 cappuchino, 1 coffee with 1 cream and 2 sugars, 2 muffins, and 1 lemon cake," Dean ordered. "You can get 2 lemon cakes for $1.50," the order box advertised. "Mm, okay sounds good," Dean submitted. "Second window," the order box directed.

Dean drove the BMW up to the pick-up window. An old lady gave her wrinkled hand to Dean through the window. Dean held it and pushed it back. The old lady had an intriuged look on her face and said in a weak voice, "Open your mouth dear." Dean looked back at Lila and then at Cassie and they both pointed up to their gums. Dean sucked her fangs in and said, "Can I just have my bag please?" The lady interlocked her fingers and pointed them up. The sign of the Vampire. "Please, my bag?" Dean persuaded. "The fight is coming soon." Then old lady held the bag out to her. As Dean grabbed the bag she noticed to symbols on the lady's hands. The symbol of the werewolf and the symbol of the night creatures. Dean grabbed the bag and drove off.

"That was weird," Lila inquired.

"Yeah. I know," Dean let out.

"Ya'll know what she meant by 'The fight is coming soon,'?" Cassie questioned.

"She meant the fight where all groups of the night creatures come together and fight 'til the death of all leaders but one," Dean filled.

"Why do they have all groups in one high-school if we're all supposed to fight against each other someday?" Lila asked.

"Guess they're trying to stop the fight from ever happenin'," Cassie stated.

"She was a werewolf though. Why would she be telling the Vamps that info?"

"Don't know. Maybe she was a morph. Them morphs always trying to stay out of fights."

"Na. She was a werewolf."

"If it weren't for me, the half-bloods wouldn't think they're so great."

"You thinkin' 'bout your dad 'gain?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. That lady. I mean she had them symbols on her hands and she signed our signs. It made me think of him."

"It ain't your fault he died. He protected you. He would've much rather saved you over himself. Besides, you were five you didn't know better."

"Cassie, Dean! Were here!"

CHAPTER FOUR

Dean grabbed her backpack, put her keys in the front pocket, and pulled her leather jacket on. Behind her, southern-bell Cassie put her sunglasses on in slow motion making all boys turn in her direction and drool. Lila came from behind whipping her hair around and letting it settle in a way that made all girls jealous and all boys whistle. Dean pulled the collar of her leather jacket and opened her mouth so people could see her let her fangs out.

"Ready to rock this exam?" Dean asked.

"Ready to rock this school?" Lila asked.

"Yeah yeah!" Cassie sang.

After they were in the halls Cassie grabbed her boyfriend and went to her science class. Science was always the worst on exam day. Dean and Lila went to 1st period Language together.

"Well, as you know today is eexxxaaaaaammmm dayyyyyyyy," Mrs. Barshrud sang out.

"Yeah," the class said wearily.

Dean raised her hand as the tests were being passed back.

"Yes Miss Vander?" Mrs. Barshud said.

Dean was almost about ask how anyone could possibly marry her, when she finaly piped up and said, "Why we having exams so early in the year?" Mrs. Barshrud gulped hard her hands began to turn the color of the desk they were placed on. "'Ca- cause them school boards are suspecting that our school has all the Vamps and Wolves and Morphs and Halfs and we can't let um know."


End file.
